Sucker Punched
by VulpesVulpix
Summary: Vi really likes the word "crush", mostly because it is another way of saying "smash" or "pulverize". Except she forgot the other meaning of it. You know, the one where you really start to like someone. And that someone she likes is her precious "Cupcake".


**AN: Hi? Just decided to try out a oneshot involving Piltover's finest. Sort of. It's mostly about Vi and her crush on her partner.**

**If you liked it, a review would be appreciated. If not, go ahead and review anyways.**

* * *

_Prompt : The streets were deserted. Where was everyone? Where had they all gone?_

The streets were deserted. Where was everyone? Where had they all gone? Vi looked on with glazed eyes. Shifting her balance to her side, she stopped and leaned on the nearest lamppost. Piltover was awfully quiet this night. On the opposite street, a pattern of stores were closed up. Up ahead, a small tower loomed over the square. The clock on it signaled that it was fifteen to two… in the morning. Of course it was quiet, she thought, this was the nice part of town. No gangs to threaten people, no obnoxious teens looking for fun. It was just… peaceful. Too bad she didn't reside here. It was pretty neat, or so she was told. The buildings looked modern and properly maintained. She'd been in one before, when she was temporarily housed in one of the lofts that her partner and boss owned. Living with Caitlyn wasn't so bad, she figured. It was comfortable and spacy enough for both of them, yet cozy enough to feel like a home.

Then again, even if she did move into one of these lofts, she'd most likely be shunned by the local folk that consisted of uppity scientists and privileged students. They had looked at her strangely when she resided with Caitlyn. A few were polite enough to greet her, but she saw the way they'd look her up and down like she was a bug. Like she was possibly dangerous, yet still below them. The memory made her feel icky. She was NOT a human science experiment they could analyze, thank you very much. And she definitely wasn't blind. She shook her head and started walking again. She just needed to make it past that tower, to the train station to catch a train back to her comfortable apartment in the somewhat decent neighborhood. She was neighbors with working class people there, a lot of her fellow officers too. People who understood that life would not be handed to them on a silver plate but rather through hard and earnest work. That was one of the reasons that helped convince her to move. She felt like she was imposing, Caitlyn didn't need to keep her in her house. She was very generous, and Vi felt a great admiration for her superior.

Speaking of which, her crush on the Sherriff had grown exponentially. It started out small. Now she was noticing the way Caitlyn's hair was tussled after a chase. How her accent got heavier when she was angry or excited, and the red flush on her face when it got way too hot. If Caitlyn noticed, she hadn't pointed it out yet.

She took it upon herself to make Caitlyn smile more, since no one deserved to have a near permanent frown on their face. She often cracked jokes when it got too serious on the job, to make everything a bit easier. It made Caitlyn seem younger when she smiled, looking much closer to her actual age. Since the Sherriff was married to her job, she had long shifts and little rest. Soon enough, Vi had started picking up some bakery treats on the way to work. Morgana's Sinful Bakery was a successful company that had a store right there in her neighborhood, so it wasn't much trouble to go and grab some treats. At first, Vi was unsure if the treats were beneficial to Caitlyn, but when a small smile crept upon the Sherriff on the days that she did bring gingerbread cookies, Vi was absolutely smitten. The small trip was worth it.

_Her epiphany came when they had returned from a successful hunt for an international criminal. Vi hadn't seen it, not until it had built up to a point of aching._

She had gone undercover with Caitlyn, to figure out how to capture "Arcadius", an international shroom/other drugs distributer. They had gone undercover as lovers, since intel had told them that Arcadius was scheduled to be there. The sources claimed that when in Piltover, this Arcadius was a regular visitor of a popular mixed gay/lesbian club called "The Purple Doran Den", or "PDD" for short. Caitlyn had suggested that they go as a couple, since they worked better together and it would provide a way to fend off unwanted interested singles. Vi had laughed and teased the Sherriff, but ultimately agreed to it. She had started feeling nervous once they had arrived and started their charade. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach, and she felt giddy.

They were dressed up. Vi had some slacks on, her neon glasses, and v neck top on. Her gauntlets were left in a compartment in an undercover car they had borrowed. Instead, her pockets held brass knuckles, just in case. Caitlyn had on a small black dress, with a gun concealed on her upper thigh.

While Vi tried to keep an eye out for the man, she couldn't help but notice how nicely Caitlyn's hips felt under her hands. At times, they got rather close, like cheek to cheek close when the slow songs played. This was mostly because they had to whisper to each other, or try to communicate to their back up outside. Whenever Caitlyn touched her ear, it was to turn on the small mic. Her touch would leave a hot spot. With her neck being held by Caitlyn, and her hands holding Caitlyn's waist, it looked like they were a couple very much in love. Vi was sporting a soft blush throughout their act. Luckily for her, the Sherriff had assumed the blush was a result of the warm club. Whenever she'd stare at the shorter woman, she'd have to look away. She could get lost in her partners eyes. When Caitlyn softly leaned her lips near her ear, Vi's brain turned to mush. The additional skin on skin contact was delicious. She had almost missed the words that slipped out of Caitlyn's mouth telling her that they had found the guy. Their recon a success, they then slowly made their ways home and prepared to apprehend the subject with the right evidence.

With Arcadius (an ironically squishy-looking small man) behind bars a week later, the whole police force decided to have a small celebration. It was coming at the end of the month. Vi had contemplated asking the Sherriff out. However, the nerves were really getting to her. On one hand, Caitlyn could return her feelings and they could try to start a relationship, but on the other hand she might not be interested in dating an ex-criminal-turned-cop and their friendship might turn into an awkward one.

So here she was, drunk, just a few steps from a local pub. An empty street greeted her. And while everyone was probably in their homes, sleeping soundly, the night air started to sober her up. The stars blinking beyond the tower, in the sea of the rich dark sky, she remembered (now that she was alone) that it was in her nature to never give up a fight at the start. With a renewed spirit, and a sky full of promise, she stood strong and started walking towards the train station. She would try, first thing tomorrow. She would go straight to Caitlyn and confess all that she felt towards her. If she was rejected, she would move on, while still being a reliable partner and friend. If she was given a chance to court the dedicated Sherriff, she would to do her hardest to sweep her off her feet.


End file.
